


Naughty

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, actor Jon, reporter Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Next question, from Tommen. What is the naughtiest thing you’ve ever done?”Jon’s smile was sinful before he shook his head. “You don’t want to know Tommen!”“I think we do,” Sansa replied without thinking and Jon licked his lips slightly as he shook his head again.for the Jonsa gift exchange





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sansa_Of_Oldstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa_Of_Oldstones/gifts).



> inspired by a Tom Hardy interview where a kid really asked "what is the naughtiest thing you've ever done?" and he replied "you don't want to know!" *cue dirty Tom Hardy thoughts* Thank you! :D
> 
> for lady-and-lemoncakes for the jonsa gift exchange.

In all honestly, Sansa had thought something was going to go wrong. She had expected to have her coffee spilt over her at some point or a piece of toilet tissue getting stuck to her shoe, for it to rain and her hair and make-up would be ruined.

The idea that she, a very new and barely known reporter, had bagged an interview with Jon Snow, _the_ Jon Snow, the current Hollywood heartthrob, was just far too good to be true!

But so far, the sun was shining, she looked perfectly professional with no toilet paper in sight and her coffee was safe in it’s cup. And, more importantly, Jon appeared to be relaxed if his small smile was anything to go by, giving her a confidence boost.

“Hi,” she greeted with her brightest smile. “Thanks for the interview Jon.”

“Thanks for having me,” he returned politely, rubbing his beard and Sansa couldn’t help but let her eyes follow the movement.

“So,” she said quickly, distracting herself from the idea of what that would feel like against her skin. “Your new movie is about…forbidden love.”

“Yeah, a lot of things happen that prevent the couple being together.”

“But it is a happy ending right?” Sansa prodded lightly. “Don’t break my heart!”

Jon laughed, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t dream of it, a pretty girl like you!” he insisted. And oh god, she was blushing like a virgin on camera, in front of thousands. “You’ll just have to watch my film and find out.”

“Ah, clever,” she quipped, willing her face to cool down. “So, you’re also famous for playing a certain member of the Suicide Seven Squad. And you’ve gained a lot of young admirers who have a few questions for you, if you’re willing to answer them.”

“Of course!” Jon agreed, grinning at the camera. “Hey kids.”

_Handsome, sweet and good with kids. My ovaries are dead._

“Okay so the first question is from Shireen and she asks, who is your favourite superhero?”

“Oh, Batman for sure,” Jon answered quickly, shooting another grin at the camera. “It’s the whole black outfit, the brooding. Very me.”

“You don’t seem very brooding,” Sansa pointed out and Jon laughed again.

“Actor,” he pointed out, attempting a wink that made Sansa giggle despite herself before she realised what she was doing and quickly cleared her throat.

“Next question, from Tommen. What is the naughtiest thing you’ve ever done?”

Jon’s smile was sinful before he shook his head. “You don’t want to know Tommen!”

“I think we do,” Sansa replied without thinking and Jon licked his lips slightly as he shook his head again.

“How old is Tommen?”

“Nine?” Sansa glanced down at the card.

“Yeah, you’ll figure out stuff in a few years time kid,” Jon answered, shooting another failed wink at the camera before grinning at her again.

“Oh!” Sansa gasped, flushing again at the suggestiveness of the conversation. Jon’s smile widened.

“If _you_ want to know, however…”

“Wrap it up Sansa,” Oberyn’s voice commented lightly in her ear.

“The naughtiest thing Jon Snow has ever done is not answer your question Tommen,” Sansa teased, laughing towards the camera before turning back to Jon. “Well, Jon, it has been a pleasure. I hope all goes well at the premiere, thanks for your time.”

She quickly stood as soon as the cut call was shouted and made her escape before she could turn into a babbling, blushing mess before him. But she was barely through the doors when Margaery, threw open the door of the make up room, hand braced on the side and the other twirling a foundation brush frantically through the air.

“What the fuck was that?”

“I know!” Sansa groaned, feeling her face heat up yet again. “It’s so embarrassing.”

“You’re telling me!” Margaery stated. “You ran out on the most eligible bachelor in town when he was all but begging to fuck you!”

“He, I…don’t be ridiculous!”

“If _you_ want to know however,” Margaery repeated in an annoyingly accurate portrayal of Jon’s voice before she rolled her eyes. “Honestly Sansa. I can’t believe it. I’ll tell you the naughtiest thing he’s ever done sweetheart. He ate Ygritte out in public.”

“He _what_? How the fuck do you know this?”

“She told me, duh! He wasn’t stupid enough to get caught. Could you imagine his fangirls if they knew that he had not only a talent but a genuine love for eating pussy? They’d be even more insufferable!”

“I’d just be some notch on his bedpost,” Sansa countered. “What else would he want?”

“Okay, so say it is just sex,” Margaery conceded with a lazy shrug. “What’s the big deal? He could give you a fucking epic shag, honestly _I_ blush at some of the things Ygritte said! You go home knowing how good sex is meant to be and take that into your next relationship. Wouldn’t it be great if you never had to fake another orgasm because you can’t hurt mister selfish mc-arse-face’s feelings because you’d know exactly what a good lover should be doing to your vajayjay!”

“Please stop!” Sansa huffed, rubbing her temples in an effort to distract from the vivid images assaulting her mind. “I don’t want a hook-up! I don’t _need_ sex.”

“Well, then ask him for coffee instead,” Margaery insisted and Sansa scoffed. “What?”

“I’m supposed to just go up to the hottest guy in Hollywood and ask him on a date? No way!”

“No, you’re right,” Margaery said, but Sansa’s victory was short-lived when Margaery smirked, her gaze fixed over her shoulder. “Looks like he has the balls to do it himself.” Sansa’s eyes widened, her head ready to turn and confirm as Margaery continued, as though adding a point about the weather. “Incidently, Ygritte says he does have nice balls. And a nice dick too.”

“Shut up!” Sansa hissed, whirling her head back to shoot her a glare before instantly morphing her features into the sweetest smile. “Hello again Jon.”

“Hi,” he greeted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Um, so…this probably seems weird but, uh, I’ve seen you at the bar neat the Hilton a couple of times, I’m guessing your company put you in that hotel? And, well, I hadn’t realised you were a reporter and I was going to say this anyway, well, I mean, that interview comes off really creepy otherwise….”

“You were way more confident in the interview,” she teased, her heart fluttering when he laughed and shot her a sheepish smile.

“Would you like to get a drink sometime? I know a few places the paps won’t be around.”

“I…” She bit her lip, glancing over her shoulder at Margaery, who raised her eyebrows expectantly. “Sure, alright.”

No harm in a drink, she thought. If it went well, great. If it didn’t, well, at least she’d done something rather bold, taken the chance. The only thing making her regret it was Margaery’s smugness with her victory.

***

Sansa groaned at the vibrating sound of her phone against wood, the sound of the shower running in the other room reached her ears and she huffed in annoyance at the cold side of the bed that Jon had left.

_As if you hadn’t had enough of him in bed last night Sansa_!

After that initial drink, they had began to date in secret. Although, rumours had spread since the television interview went live, about the red-headed minx who had captured Jon Snow’s attention. Some of his fans had been horrible about her, nasty enough to almost make her call it quits on the relationship, even though she was ridiculously happy with Jon.

But then her sister Arya had started bombarding the haters twitters and other social media accounts with JONSA IS ENDGAME. She never responded to any arguments or insults, just posted the screenshot of the interview where Jon was giving her bedroom eyes (how had she not even seen that before?!) and those three words on repeat, messaging Sansa about how glorious it was to see them all mad.

Jon hadn’t met her family yet but he had told her Arya was definitely his favourite at the moment.

Grabbing her phone, she rolled her eyes at Margaery’s name on the screen, knowing exactly what her friend was going to be texting her about. She had went shopping with Sansa for a sexy outfit after all when Sansa had decided she was ready to have sex with Jon.

_“So?????”_

Sansa smirked, her fingers tapping quickly across the screen.

_A lady doesn’t kiss and tell…_ She bit her lip with another naughty giggle as she added another message _….Jon doesn’t tell either but boy can he kiss …and I mean everywhere!_

_Told you so! You know where to send my fruit basket darling!_


End file.
